


Two Halves Of A Heart

by JeffersonBarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffersonBarnes/pseuds/JeffersonBarnes
Summary: When Regina receives a wedding invitation from a well known friend she is very excited ,only to find out that getting there might be a small problem. Especially when she finds out who the person is with the only transportation device that could do the trick.Set after the season six finale.





	1. The wedding invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a raven wakes Regina on her only day off after the defeat of the black fairy, she thinks someone is either pulling a prank on her or Emma is in danger, only to find out it's something very different.

It's was a beautiful morning. The sun was slowly rising from its slumber and the dust was floating in the air like little specks of fairy dust.  
In the bedroom of the large house stirred a figure under the covers. The rays of light falling through the small gap in the window falling softly on the figures body.  
It was a perfect morning.  
At least it would have been.

Regina stared up at ceiling as she had for the past 5 minutes.  
The raven still happily tapping away at the window.

The dark haired woman was thinking who would have thought it would have been funny to wake her on her only free day in weeks since the black fairies curse.  
She rose from her queensized bed en looked at the winged creature with such hatred it would have had a person shudder with fear. Only then she noticed the small container strapped to its foot.  
It was small and silver , with a purple stone securely locking the message inside. 

She opened her window to let the small creature inside. The black raven spread its dark wings only to land on her old mahagony desk.  
Carefully freeing the small container from the creature she opened it to look who could possibly have sent it to her , especially is such an old fashioned manner. Her thoughts immediately drifted to Emma. 

The only reason Emma would send a raven is if she , and that family of hers, have fallen through a portal or gotten stuck in some kind of trap.  
She had to admit , the brave blonde certainly was nice to the eyes and sometimes stubborn which she could appreciate in a woman.  
The red jacket clung to her figure.The cut of the iconic piece of clothing that seemed to be permantly stuck the savior looked more like an uniform than a simple jacket. 

She hurriedly opened the small silver locket to see what kind of trouble had arrived in the small fairytale town this time , only to find a wedding invitation.  
The card was a light green so the dark ivy that started at the top stood out even more. In the center of the card was a small drawing of a arrow with a ring slid onto it.  
She opened it to look who's wedding it could be.  
In big curly letter proudly stood "You are officially invited to the wedding of Regina Mills and Robin of Locksley ."

Regina stopped to stare at the small letter, rereading the sentence that was written onto the card.

Of course, her evil twin that she had send back to the wish realm together with Robin. They were the ones getting married.  
She couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of her other self. She immediately was wondering what to wear to the wedding. It wouldn't be a normal wedding like the one Emma had. She also couldn't wear one of her evil queen outfits. That wasn't really her anymore. She was doing her best to be the mother Henry deserved.

She was trying to be the good person Emma wanted her to be, knew she could be. 

Yes there were times the little voice in her head told her to just rip the heart of whatever danger they were facing at the moment straight from it's chest. But she held herself back, tuned the little voice out.  
Her thought drifted back to the wedding. Maybe she could ask Emma for her opinion on what to wear.  
When thinking about how different enchanted forest fashion and modern day world clothing was she realized something.  
The wedding would be had in the enchanted forest of the wish world, which meant they would have to travel there somehow. 

They didn't have any magic beans anymore so that idea was out of the window. That's when a thought popped in to her head. The hatters hat that her sister took from his home when they were stuck in the wish world.  
Knowing Zelena she probably still had it somewhere in case she would need it. They could use that to travel. That was one problem out of the way. 

She still had no idea what to wear though.


	2. Hat Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina visit her sister to ask her about the mad hatters hat, only to find out a little surprise is awaiting them both...

After deciding what to wear it was time to get the traveling figured out. Walking up to the house she was wondering what she should give as a wedding gift. A standard wedding gift like kitchen appliances wasn't going to work. Looking out over the misty field outside the small house she thought how lonely Zelena must be. She still wasn't getting along with her sister perfectly but it definatly was better than before. She knocked on the door hoping that it wouldn't wake the little Robin. The door opened to reveal Zelena in a black jeans and a long sleeved shirt in her signature green. 

Opening the door further she looked at Regina ,wondering what could have brought her to the little cottage ."Well what would bring the one and only mayor to my humble little house? I hope the neighbors didn't complain."  
Regina looked towards the ground with a little smile on her lips.  
"No don't worry there were no complains about your wild lifestyle"  
Zelena opened the door fully and stepped aside to let her sister pass , spreading out her arm to motion her to come further."In that case would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

The mayor passed the formerly wicked witch and entered the small kitchen. Pulling out a chair she sat down.  
"I'm here to ask you about the hatters hat , I need it for something"

Sitting down across the table Zelena looked at her sister, quirking one eyebrow . "And for what would you need the hat? Planning a little vacation?"  
Shaking her head she replied ."No I actually have been invited to a wedding but unfortunately a taxi won't cut it"

Zelena leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.  
"A wedding? Well it must be someone important for you to travel all the way across realms" She then continued."Who's wedding is it?"  
Regina smiled at the question.  
" It's the evil queens wedding. This morning I received a raven. After having it nearly break my window trying to get my attention"

Zelena stood up to walk towards the kettle that had started whistling.  
"I still have the hat and I'll let you use it on one condition"  
Regina looked up, the surprise clear on her face.  
"And what would that condition be?"  
Pouring the water into the mugs she answered. "I can come with you"

This time reginas eyebrows decided to raise , wondering what could follow.

"I don't go out often and a wedding is a perfect opportunity don't you think"  
With that said she put the two teacups down on the table, Regina started swirling the small silver spoon around.  
What could possibly go wrong when she would bring Zelena along? The invitation did say she was allowed to bring a guest. And technically it was her sister wedding too.

"Okay you can come along."

The red head sat up straight and smiled.  
"In that case, let me get that hat."

Walking out of the kitchen Regina could hear her in the other room. After hearing some doors open and close the footsteps neared the kitchen again.  
Returning to the kitchen table with a black hatbox in her hands she sat back down.  
"So here it is."

Putting the box down on the table she undid the straps holding the top down. Zelena put the top down on the table and reached inside only to find nothing. 

 

The hat was gone.

 

"The hell."  
Regina stood up after hearing her sister statement , grabbing the box of the table and pulling it close.  
"Where is it Zelena? You said you had it." 

Snatching the box back from her sister she turned it upside down and started to tap on the botttom of the hatbox.  
"I do, it has to be in here."  
After shaking the poor box around a couple of times it became clear.

 

The hat was really gone.

 

Regina sat back down  
"Well great, what now?"  
Zelena followed her sister and fell back into her chair.  
"Someone must have stolen it"

Regina looked back at her sister.  
"Who could possibly have know that you have the hat?"  
Zelena shrugged her shoulders.  
"Gold perhaps, he is the only I can thing of who could need that thing"

Regina thought about it for a second, but then realized that Gold never knew that they had the hat. He wasn't even there when they were in the wish realm.  
"No it isn't Gold."She thought out loud , one perfectly manicured finger tapping on the table.

"Well then who is it." Zelena answered throwing her arms up in defeat before placing them on her hips.  
A realization dawned upon Regina, there was only one person who could be interested in the mad hatters hat.

"Oh I know who has it."  
Regina looked up at her sister , the irritation clear on her face.

 

"And I know where to find him."


	3. Do We Have A Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina decides to visit the man that took the hat at Granny's. Deals are made.

Regina walked into the diner , immediately every head in room turned to look at her.  
Every head except one.

It was wearing the hat. 

Walking towards the booth she noticed that dr Whale was sitting across the figure. Cupping his steaming mug of coffee , a small smile playing on his lips.  
Judging from the bags under his eyes it was a long shift , sometimes she wondered if the man was the only doctor in this town.

Turning towards the figure she put her hand on her hip , the other leaning at the back of the booth , trapping the figure.  
"What a lovely new hat you're wearing" She paused, looking straight at the figure. "Jefferson"  
At the mention of his name the man turned his head to look at her.

"Well thank you Regina, I just got it. I was missing my old hat so much after it was taken away from me and destroyed twice."  
A wide grin on spread on his face. Across the table Victor was watching them amused. Ever since Jeff told him to plan to take his hat back after it was stolen from him by the mayors sister, he just couldn't wait to see the reaction of the mayor. It certainly made for a lovely diner date. They been together for a year now and he knew what kind of idiot his lover could be. But he was his idiot.

"That's what you get when you forget to tell your sister about security cameras."Victor added bringing the mug to his lips, doing a terrible job of it.  
The glare he received from the mayor would have killed him , if looks could actually kill.  
"I am very sorry to disturb your little date but I need it."She shot back.  
He looked straight at her."And I am very sorry to inform you but you can't get it back."

She leaned forward ,doing her best to give him one of her evil queen death glares. "And why would that be?"  
"Because you can't take something back that your sister stolen, it's my hat and it will stay with me. Also if you think that that little evil queen acts works with me, think again."  
He sat up straight, a winning smile on his lips.

Okay so that approach didn't work. Time to try something else.  
"Listen Jefferson , I have a wedding but to get there I have to-"  
He cut her off ."The evil queens wedding?"

Staring back at him she answered."Yes..how did you know?"  
He leaned back."I also received a invitation."  
She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"  
He continued."This morning a raven landed in my kitchen, scaring Grace half to death. It was a wedding invitation. The evil queens wedding."

"So that is why you stole the hat? You need it get to the wedding?"

"Oh no," he answered " I got my hat back days ago. And your sister STOLE my hat. I merely took it back."  
She side eyed him."Why would she invite you? Of all people?"  
He shrugged. "That is what I want to find out too."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." She told him.  
"But satisfaction brought him back." Victor intervened.

"Well in that case I'll propose a deal." She turned to the hatter. "We all go towards the wedding with YOUR hat" Putting emphasis on the word your in the hope of pleasing the man and making the chance of helping her bigger. "You get to keep the hat , find out what the evil queen wants and I can go to the wedding. Everybody happy."

Jefferson brought one finger to his lips, softly tapping it against his lips."What do you think Sweetheart?" He turned to Frankenstein. "Should we go to the wedding?"  
Victor smiled back to his boyfriend. "Well why not darling, it would be fun to use the hat again. Maybe we can even get some ideas for our own wedding." He ended the last sentence with a wink. Across the table Jefferson turned bright red.

Sighing Regina put her hand out, done with the lovey-Dovey exchange between the two lovers. Sometimes she thought they were doing it just to annoy her but after seeing the way they looked at each other, there was no other explanation but true love. 

Jefferson stretched his hand out , shaking hers with determination.  
"We have a deal my dear mayor."

 

With that Regina left the diner. Hoping to find Emma , to make sure her dress van evil queen wedding appropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it so far! Please let me know what you guys think! I hope to post the next chapter either this week or the next, after that school starts again for me so I'm not sure if I can update regularly.


	4. One White Door And Two Black Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina goes to Emma for advice and gets a whole new surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long. I'm kind of co writing this with someone else and they kinda lost intrest in the story so I'm not sure if I will finished this. I am planning to but who knows.

Knocking on the white door of the blue house she was hoping the saviour was home. Regina had two dresses that could be possibilities for the wedding.  
The creak of the front door pulled her from her thoughts. Standing in the doorway was the one and only saviour, Emma Swan. Standing in black jeans and a cream colored sweater which sleeves were just a tad to long, her boots gave a sense of toughness to the otherwise soft appearing outfit.  
"Hey Regina , what can I help you with?" She said after looking the mayor up and down. Emma had to admit she really liked Regina. The woman had the business look down. She always looked perfect.  
Regina said something which Emma didn't hear very well.  
"I'm sorry Regina but I didn't catch that."  
The dark haired woman sighed." I was wondering if I could get your opinion on something. I have a wedding to attend and I'm struggling to figure out which dress to wear."  
Emma quirked one eyebrow. The most fashionable woman of Storybrooke didn't know what to wear? Impossible.  
"Why dont you come in , I can't promise that I'm going to be a big help though."  
She pulled the door open further , stretching her arm out towards the living room. The tapping of Regina's heels quickly filled the empty house. Henry was at school and Killian was doing some work down at the docks. Emma's been thinking of what she could do when the doorbell rang and helping Regina pick out a dress seemed like a lovely distraction from the silence she been hearing all morning.

"Let's start with seeing what you brought along, okay?"  
Regina undid the zipper of the two black bags she had brought with her. The first one containing a long form fitting gown. It had a mermaid cut and long sleeves. The small rhinestones which were scattered all over the dress gave it a glittering effect.  
The second dress was a more toned down version of the first one. It came just above the knee and the top was a little bit more loose then the first dress. However it was still black and had a little bit of sparkle along the neckline,bottom of the sleeves and just above the bottom seam.  
Emma looked at the dresses and decided that she wouldn't mind seeing Regina in both. Then she realized the letter Henry got this morning. It was an invitation for the evil queens wedding. She told him that they couldn't go because there was no way to get there, but now Regina was here talking about a wedding she couldn't help but ask.  
"So who's wedding is it?"

Regina looked at the blonde and decided to come clean." It's the evil queens, this morning there was a raven tapping away at my window, it had a little message with him."  
"Well.." Emma started." This morning Henry ran downstairs to tell me that a raven gave him a message, it was a wedding invitation.."

Regina jaw went slack. The evil queen invited her son? But then she realized she gave her a little bit of her love, which included Henry as well.  
"Has he also thought of a plan to actually get there?" Regina asked The sheriff. "You mean operation white dove?" Emma smiled.

Regina sighed, of course he already thougt out an entire plan if not more.  
‘’So since you are already planning out an outfit I assume you found a way to get there?’’ The question made Regina’s head jerk up, pulling her away from her thought. ‘’Well yes, do you remember Jefferson?’’

‘’The guy that kidnapped my mother, drugged me and I then kicked him out of a first story window?’’  
Regina looked at Emma, eyes wide. ‘’Uhh yeah sure that one’’ Hell it sounded like something he would do. ‘’We’re using his hat to travel to the wedding, I can take Henry with me.’’ That sounded a lot better to Emma. It was better then the plan she heard coming from his room this morning. Something about stealing a magic bean from Gold, the kid had balls that’s for sure. ‘’I would appreciate that Regina.’’  
An uncomfortable silence settled between them for a short moment.  
‘’So which dress do you think?’’  
Emma looked at the dresses again. ’’I think the long one is more enchanted forest appropriate.’’ Zipping the black bags back up she turned towards Emma. ‘’Thank you Emma and I’ll notify Jefferson that Henry will be coming along.’’ The blonde stuck her hands deep in her pockets. ’’Yeah sure no problem, I’ll tell Henry that he can go if he hasn’t already started one of his operations again.’’  
Carrying the black bags towards the door Emma quickly moved in front of her to open it. Regina moved down the small steps before turning around to face the other woman. ’’Thanks again Emma and tell Henry I said hello.’’ Emma smiled at Regina. ‘’Will do.’’ She slowly closed the door behind her. Regina walked towards her car, unlocking it so she could open the trunk. Now that was taken care of all that was left to do was wait till the big day. She hoped it would go smoothly but knowing how fate had treated her in the past, well it let’s just hope everyone came back in one piece.


End file.
